When Music Makes You Love
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Jack tries to save Will, but Will is in the brig on the Dutchman. Jack is also trying to find out what that amazingly attracting sound is. He soon finds out who it is, but it is not expected. Better summary inside, I promise. JackXDavy. Warning: Adultthem


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Not even the plot, you will find out later.)

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of saying this. If I ever own anything, I'm going to make sure that I own everything, even shit. That's right….I said it. No, it didn't make me happy.

Title: When music makes you love

Chapter: One shot

At the moment: I hate this knew look of format…I liked the old look and set up. Not, title, then chapter.

Rated: R, probably, I am typing this out before hand, so I don't know yet.

Pairing: Davy/ Jack sparrow

Summary: Jack tries to save Will while Will is trying to save his dad, yeah, same old, same old. Jack hears music though, and finds that Davy is a little more musically "Romantic" then he appears. Both end up making a deal in their own favors and falling in love with one another, though the real question is, can the music of the sea, really come out with a happy ending? Jack and Davy, don't like the couple, don't read.

Warning: Hmmmmm…Oocness, a lot of it….Cussing…Adult themes, not recommended for kids, I mean that, don't read it if you are under the reading age of like, yeah…you know. Um…M/M. Angst. Love. Life. Sex. Sex. Music. Oh, and any other warnings that you guys can think of bitching at me about. So don't even think about it. Oh, and Stupid people. I mean it. You'll see.

Others: Sorry ahead of time for my poor Jack and Davy accents. I am not feeling it right now.

Thanks to: Cyberrat for like, the plot. I can actually say that now. Cyberrat thought of that too. Thanks for the help. Thanks to Cyberrat, they had me make another one of these, so if this is as good as the others, thank them. J Have fun, and enjoy.

Chapter: When Music Makes you love

Jack was silent. He had to be. If he wasn't, there was no way that he was going to get off of the ship without Will.

There was a sudden noise to his side and he ducked over the rim of the top of the ship. He gave a gasp. 'Shit…' He thought. 'Will…You are going to get me killed, you don't even know it…' He slowly looked over. It was just one of the crew mates of Davy Jones. One of the men who were damned to walk years and years on this planet as a messed up looking creature.

It was night, and Jack gave a small sigh as he was happy for this. He then began to scuttle to the side, making his way to what would be the way to the brig. Will was going to be down there, he knew that. He also knew that he needed to get Will out of there before the crew decided that they wanted to get at him. He couldn't let that happen to him, now could he?

Jack stayed still. He smiled half to himself. 'Well, it would certainly teach the lad not to run off an' go a serchen' for his damn father.' he then shook the thought from his head as he thought of himself in the position. 'Will wouldn't leave me in that position, would he?' He then began to climb onto the ship, seeing that no one was around.

There was not a sound to be made as he began to move along, the moon shinning his path as he walked along the boat. He stealthily made his way across, 'Why is no one out?' He thought. 'If this were my boat, I would of 'ad patrols everywhere…' He slowly made his way to turn around when he bumped into something. 'Shit!' He said aloud.

"I fucking heard somefing that time!" Yelled an incredibly dumb sounding monster. He began to growl at something and Jack tried to push himself into the shadows.

'How to hide?' Jack thought, his mind racing ahead of him. He began to look around. There was no way of climbing up…like he would so slender and easily have like always. And there was no time to grab to object that had fallen, the two creatures were already coming. One had already seen him, he thought.

"Go check the area over there…" A raspy voice said to the dumb one.

The stupid one of the two began to lumber off, as if he had no clue that he had been trying to do anything in the first place. The other one kept coming though.

"Who is there?" The creature asked, his voice hushed.

Jack found this odd for a monster, wanting to know why it was being so quiet when all it had to do was be as loud as it could and about 50 more of them would come to it's aid. So he waited till he drew closer to him and it was right in front of him when he stepped out and jumped.

The monster grabbed onto him, "Wow…" It said, in an almost hiss. It wrestled him though, and eventually apprehended Jack. It threw him against the wall and then hissed in his ear, "Jack, is that you?"

Jack was silent, then when his hand was removed from over his face, he asked, "Turner?"

It had indeed been the elder Turner, William's father. He stood before Jack now, his body holding him sternly against the wall, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere and then he said, "Have you come to save Will?" He asked.

Jack looked at him. "Yes…But…How do you?"

"I am the one that was hoping ye would come." He said, his old and groggy voice sounding very happy and delighted that his son was going to be saved. "Please, save my son."

"Why don't ye go get 'em, and then, we'll leave, all of us?" Jack asked, looking at the man.

"I can't leave, If I leave…Well…ye know…" He trailed off.

"Oh…damn it." Jack said. "Fine then. An' lemme guess, little Willy won't leave unless his daddy comes with 'em?" Jack sounded angered.

"I don't know what's wrong with 'em, Jack…Ye think that with the threat of a bunch of monster men comen' at ye each night would be enough 'Ta make ye run fer miles." Bill Turner said with a little grin. "I be haven' the solution though. I'll knock 'em over the head with me wooden club," with this, Jack gave the other man a very odd look, "and then I will give 'em to ye." He then smiled at himself, as if pleased with his own thinking.

"Ah…" Jack was silent for a few seconds and then he smiled at the other, "Don't hit him too hard." He then began to hear something. "What's that?" He asked the man in front of him. It was then that he realized that the other was still in front of him.

Bill let him go, "Sorry." He said as he let the other go. Both looked at each other. "What are ye talking about now?" He asked.

"What? That sound…" Jack said, his voice lowering when he decided that he rather listen to the sound then hear his own voice. He then began to walk in the direction of it.

He was abruptly pulled back though, "Don't be goin' near that sound boy!" Came the harsh reply of Bill. "That sound…It be the devil playing his song of loss of love…It be the devil in 'is 'our of need…ye be best 'Ta stay away…" He droned on.

"Shhh…" Said Jack. "I can't hear…" He looked around. He then began to swerve, "Someone's coming."

"Shit…" Bill said as he began to push Jack down the boat area, "Meet me back here, in a few hours, two maybe, I'll have yer boat ready, and Will." He gave a groan, "Go damn it, don't get caught!"

Jack was spun around and found himself running for his life with his arms flailing out. He spun around the corner just in time to hear someone say to Bill, "Didn't see no ones over theres, buts what was it that I was looking for again?"

Jack looked around, he was half covered by shadow. He had to find somewhere to hide, and out in the open was not a good place. There was no one around. The only persons who were out were about five ship mates who were cleaning the deck. He looked at them. They were busily cleaning, not giving a care who walked around or not.

He slowly listened. Was it his curiosity or not that he needed to find out who had been playing that music? He slowly began to hear that melodic tune playing through the rough swabbing and such of the crew mates. He looked around.

How was he going to get to the sound? He sounded like it was coming above him. He looked up. There was a stair case, but he needed something else.

"I told you…I don't want to mop with that!" A creature pulled a knife out on another, and Jack smiled as a wild fight broke out. This was his chance.

Why was he getting so many chances tonight? He took it though and began to silently climb the steps. Soon, he reached the door, and opened it. He smiled at the sound blasted into his ears. He looked around.

He was frozen with fear as he saw who it was. Davy Jones sat at his piano, playing it with amazing grace and stealth, though his claw never once touched it. No, it was all his tentacles. Just them and his beard. For all of these playing, they allowed the piano to erupt in more tones then any normal human could get from it. It was an inhuman sound.

Jack listened. He found himself silently walking into the room, and even looking for a place where he could hide. He saw a little desk, and then crouched behind it, watching Davy, and listening to every note he played.

His ear's were having the most amazing things playing on them, but his eyes were filling with tears as he noticed the song Davy Jones was playing. It was the song that all Pirates had come to know when they had lost a very deeply loved one. The song had been created by Davy Jones himself.

Jones began to slowly sing it, and Jack felt his heart begin to sink, knowing that he had no right to sing it, though he wanted to sing it anyway. With Davy's voice, the music just sounded, completed.

Could it be that this creature was really the devil, or was he a saint? How could the devil make music so beautiful? This music…It made him…feel something, it made him want someone. He looked at Davy Jones and slowly and very lowly began to sing with him, "With love that's sweet, but gone again…"

"We were to meet, But you weren't there…" Davy Jones' voice said with a loud and powerful gust over all. He sounded so angered over a past memory.

Jack thought it over a second. "To meet and then, you saw me. But love to follow, was cursed by seas."

"Heaven was gone, and hell was there. To you with me…to see you there." There voices sounded like one, together as if they had been one, then suddenly, it stopped, and the music stopped. "Jack Sparrow…" Davy Jones said.

Jack stood up from his spot and then slowly looked at Davy. He noticed that the other man had a tear in his eye. He came a little forward, "Jones…"

"What are ye doing in here?" Davy Jones asked, his steps moving closer to Jack.

Jack moved back, remembering suddenly that Davy Jones was a very terrifying person.

Jack looked at the man though and squirmed when he slammed his claw and his other 'hand' on the table. "What are ye doing in my cabin?" He hissed out. He sounded angered at Jack, probably due to the fact that Jack had come into the area without even knocking, and that he hated the man.

"I was- um-um…The--The music." Jack said honestly. He began to move away from Davy, "I just wanted to.."

"Shut up." He looked at Jack, "You shouldn't 'ave come in 'ere." He then began to smile, "Didn't ye ever hear about the devil and 'is music?"

"N-no." Jack said. He thought it over for a second. He really did somewhat know. He had heard that he played the music of the woman he loved only when he had the urges to be with her. He also knew that it was when he thought that he needed to be with her. He looked at the tentacle covered man, "Oh bugger."

"That's right Jack. So ye do know." Jack gave a small look at the door, he could run, run for his life, and then grab Will and just go. He would take Will out if the situation called for it.

"Listen Jack…" Davy said, coming a little closer, and swerving around the desk of his, "I have an idea."

Jack looked at him, "What?" He looked at him.

"I'm not stupid. I know that ye came onto me ship to be taken the boy back. Ye can 'ave 'em. IF, ye do something fer me…" He said to Jack.

Jack listened to him. "What do ye want Davy Jones? My soul?" He smiled nervously. "I knew it was a mistake coming in-"

"I don't want ye soul."

Jack looked at him. "What do ye want then?"

Jones reached out his tentacle covered hand and then gently began to rub the skin on an area of Jack's face. When Jack began to think of those gentle fingers touching the piano and then him, he let a moan escape his lips. He then felt the tentacles all come across his neck. They began to strangle him, all of them all at once beginning to wrap around him and then he gasped. "I want ye Jack."

Jack gave a struggle. He then began to cough as he felt the grip on his neck tighten, "Davy! Please!"

Jones smiled at the other as he loosened the grip, "Do ye still think that these hands are lovely." He dropped the man. He even let him lay there as the other began to couch what looked to be blood.

Jack saw the look of slight worry on his face, but saw it washed away when he began to look up fully, "Wh-what do you want?" He asked.

Jones looked at him, "I told ye…I want ye, only ye. Come morning, Ye can leave."

"I don't have till morning." Jack said.

Jones raised an eye brow and then gave a slight growl, "I highly doubt that ye have anywhere else to go." He then began to walk back over to the other. "Now, do we have an agreement?" He put out a claw.

Jack looked at it, as if a little taken back, "Ah…um…" He said, looking at it.

Jones gave a small sigh and switched hands, "Do we?"

Jack thought it over a second, "Will it kill me?" He asked, not sure if he was sure. "I don't know…"

"Jack…Ye come onto my ship. Ye come into me cabin. Ye sing that song like he damn well know it. Ye have no right singen' that song! Ye pretty much have it comin' to ye. Just accept it and walk away in the end. Now…what do ye say?" He held out his hand to Jack.

Jack looked at it. He then took it into his hand and shook it. "Good." He listened to Davy as he said the word with the simple tone in his voice.

Jack backed away, "You said that Will could go free…"

"After ye and I…" Davy Jones looked around, "Hmmm…What was it that I wanted to do."

"Jones, why do you sing that song?" Jack asked him. He then began to slip from Jones' view.

Jones turned toward the piano, "I play every night." He said.

"Do ye?" Jack asked. He smiled to himself, 'I can get away from 'im if I can keep 'im talkin' about the piano…' He looked at the door, 'I can go now.' He said lowly.

"I really do think…that music sooths the soul…" Davy said as he began to play.

Jack had opened the door. He now froze as he heard the sound of the music. He looked behind him. Davy had began to play again, his fingers and tentacles playing very majestically.

He entered the room again. He then began to walk up to Davy. "Do ye still love her?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Jones was silent, he didn't dare to answer, his music kept on playing though.

"Davy…"

Davy stopped playing at the mention of his name. He stood up and turned around, "What do ye want?"

"The music. I want to own the music." Jack said. He stepped forward, pressing himself against the other male.

Davy Jones gave a small groan, but then sighed, "Do ye know what ye are getting ye self into?"

Jack leaned away. "Will it hurt?" He asked.

"A lot." Jones said with a rather sharp voice.

Jack then began to take a step back, "Um…" But when Davy Jones began to move forward, he stopped.

Jones took hold of Jack. "Don't be afraid, ye'll be fine."

Jack began to feel the slick members of the tentacles slick across his face. He gave a small moan. He then began to kiss Jones lightly on the lips.

The feel of the saliva took him off slightly, but he was able to ignore it. He thought it felt like the gentle lips of a woman. He gave a small moan as it came to him in small shivers. Another shiver went through his body as he smelled the scent of fish on the other man's body. "You taste so good." Jack muttered out.

Davy gave a smile to the other man's lips and then began to groan as he felt the other's tongue force it's way into his mouth. "A little demanding are we?" Jones asked.

Jack looked at him, "Shut up?" He asked, rather then demanded. He sounded a little out of breath, it catching everywhere from loss of breath and heat of the moment.

Jack gave a small moan as he felt the other man give a small groan. He felt the other give a groan of annoyance though and then heard the sharp cry of annoyance in his voice when he said out, "Touch me."

Jack was unsure of himself. How could he touch another man? He didn't know how Jones wanted to be touched or how he wanted to be handled. He knew how HE wanted to be taken, not how the other. If Jones wanted to be treated like every other man wanted it, then yeah, he knew how, but it he were different, then there was a problem. Jack had never been put into this position before.

He looked at the other in question. Then the other man gave him a small smile, "I'll be happy to be yer first." He then laughed and picked him up.

Jack looked a little offended at the other, then he relaxed and gave a small yell of surprise as the man picked him up and carried him up and over to the nearest wall. "What are ye doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing this my way." Davy Jones said very matter of fact. He slammed the other man to the wall, his back being pinned up to it with a rather hard 'thud.'

Jack gave a small cry of pain. "Are ye all right?" Jones asked.

"I'm fine." Jack said. He then began to feel the tentacles on the beard of Davy Jones unbutton him. He allowed them to do so.

Seconds later, the little suction cups were at his chest muscles, suctioning at different areas, making sucking noises and forcing little moans from Jack's mouth.

"Stop--stop." Jack said, his voice in a small laugh and moan. He felt a little embarrassed. He didn't feel too happy with the fact that he was showing such a sensitive side to the Dutchman's Captain.

"Haha…Jack…" Davy said as he began to draw Jack's lips into his own, sucking on the bottom one, and then drawing a small amount of blood.

Jack gave another groan, "Please…" He moaned out.

"Please what?" The captain asked. He then began to unbuckle the pants of Jack. He used his thighs and the rest of his body that he could to support Jack's body up onto the wall.

Jack knew that when this was all over, he was going to have bruises covering his body. The thing that really hurt to know what that he had to leave., or did he? He looked at Davy as the other man began to unbutton his own pants. He then let Jack get down, "Bed?" Davy asked.

"Hell no, wall." Jack breathed out. He knew the bed would have been better, better then anything in the room. But for some reason, the six extra feet, was just too far to go. He instead ripped his pants off and laid them a few feet away. "Now…Now…" Jack muttered.

Davy looked at him, "Eager?" He then picked up the man and slammed him into the wall, Jack's shirt hanging from his body and hanging from him loosely.

"Watch it…I'm going to bruise…" Jack said, his eyes half open as he felt the tentacles beginning to wrap around his body in areas he knew would cause him to moan.

"Jack…Ye know what I wan'cha 'Ta do?" He asked the other man. He then spread the man's legs really far apart. He pressed in a small tentacle. "I want to hear ye scream my name." He then began to pump it in and out.

Jack gave a small groan. He then hissed when the man pulled it out and added a much bigger one, "I want ye to always hear me music when ye are on the ocean…" He said when he whispered into the man's ear.

Jack gave a moan as he huffed out in ragged breaths. He even tried to arch his back against the wall when Jones pulled the finger free of the dripping hole and added the third dripping finger, along with the first smaller one and then said with a small sigh to the man, "I wanch'a to always think about me." He then began to slowly pump the two digits in and out, making the man on the wall squirm.

Jack did so, a very loud groan coming from him when he felt the two moving tentacles press deep, deep into him and hit a ball of nerves in his anus. He gave a small yell as well. He felt a small trickle of something else. He thought it was blood at first. It had to be blood. He ignored it though. It felt too good to worry about.

"Fuck…me." Jack whispered to him. He felt odd. He never imagined that he would be saying this to the man in front of him. He then began to remove the objects, and he then slowly entered something else at the man's entrance.

"Ready?" Davy Jones's voice asked over the heavy breathing taking place.

Jack moved his head to show that he was ready. He then felt the head of Davy's cock at his entrance. He gave a groan as it slowly slipped into him. "Ahhh!" He let slip from his mouth. He closed it though and let his teeth grind together a little.

He looked at Jones, not taking his eyes off of the older man. "Deeper…" He moaned out.

"I'm getting…there…" Jones said as he pushed into him. He then filled the other up, knowing so when Jack gave a shuddering moan.

Jack pushed onto the other male, trying to relax, but then not being able to. He felt the other begin to back out of him, and he then moaned. The burning of the other man's organ going in and out of him the first few times made him uneasy and he gave a small cry of unease. "God." He said.

Davy Jones came forward, which caused the other man to give a groan of pleasure, "I am God." He then began to thrust in and out of Jack.

"Deeper." Jack moaned out. "Faster." He then began to feel the other man give a small groan of annoyance.

He felt his legs were then spread apart, far, and then he was pounded into, it was a little more then Jack could have asked for and he found himself rather overwhelmed. He gave a small cry of pain.

Jones lightened up, but kept his pace, deep and fast. He also kept his tentacles working a message on Jack's chest, as well as his cock. Working a steady pump on him.

Jack gave a cry of bliss as he came onto Jones' tentacles, as well as his chest clothes and himself. He felt a few seconds later a powerful force of something spew into him. He gave another cry when this was over. He was gently let go and put onto the floor.

"Are ye alright, boy?" The man asked.

Jack looked up at him. He took a few breaths. "Can ye fall in love with music?" He asked.

Jones looked around, cleaning himself off with a piece of cloth at the same time. "I suppose. Some people always 'ave their loves." He then began to walk over to Jack. He handed him a dry napkin of a sort, "Ye be fallen in love with some sort of music lad?" He smiled and laughed a little.

"I think so, Jones." He looked at Davy, "If I were to tell you, do ye think ye would believe it?" Jack asked.

Jones looked at him, "Jack…Ye…" He then looked around the room and picked up Jack's clothes. He gave him his pants, "Ye 'ave to be goin' Jack…Ye will miss yer way off me boat…" He then began to walk away, walking back by the piano.

Jack got up, walking over to the man, "And if I don't want to be going?" He looked at the piano as well. He got his pants on. There was a horrible pain swelling in his body, and he didn't think he really felt like walking. He also began to think that he wanted to stay with Davy. Why did he have to go?

"How about this…You and I make another deal…" Jack began.

Davy spun around again though, "Jack…! No more deals. Get out of 'ere! Get off of the boat!" He stood up, "If ye are caught, I'll 'ave 'im killed." His look was one of stern meaning.

Jack felt something in his body stir. "You…You…" He looked at him, there was nothing he could say. He stood up to Davy. Now he could sing the song. He could sing it all damn night if he wanted to. "Now I can sing it, can't I?"

Davy looked at Jack. He gave him a slow and sad look, then it curved into a smile, "Jack, I have no heart, have ye forgotten that?" He then turned away.

"You'll be sorry." Jack turned away, a few tears running down his face, and a frown gracing his features. He began to storm down the stairs, not caring who saw.

He reached the boat and saw that Will was already in it. He was passed out. He looked at Bill was above on deck, waiting. "He's ready." Bill only said.

Their words were silent, as if Bill knew something, as if he had saw something, but wished to know nothing. He waited as Jack got painfully into the boat, then began to drift away.

Jack watched as the Dutchman sailed out of view. Both of them going their separate ways. He sobbed to himself as he then cried out to himself, and then began to mutter, "You'll be sorry, I'll sing to song all damn day…" He then began to pick up the chorus.

A lovely song that could be heard and droned on through the sea, only the captain of the Dutchman listened though, and he sang along with him.

End. Thank you all for reading. Thank you Cyberrat for the help. You all know what to do.

1:35 pm.

1. 2. 08

-D.D.Darkwriter

Ah, what is a song that we can sing, so glorious, so clean? Death to angels, death to demons, death to those who are not clean…so unclean.


End file.
